The invention pertains to an orthopedic device for stabilizing the thumb, i.e. a thumb support. The thumb support is worn by a user to stabilize the thumb for treatment of hand and thumb injuries.
Thumb injuries may occur in chronic and acute forms from a range of activities. For instance, chronic thumb injuries may result from repetitive work tasks, such as gripping hand tools used in an assembly line operation. Overuse of the thumb, accompanied by the loads and vibrations from the use of the hand tools, can result in persistent thumb pain. Acute injuries can occur in sports activities and can include sprains or fractures resulting from an abrupt impact of the thumb on an object or other person.
Conventional devices for supporting the thumb typically involve the use of a soft, flexible sleeve material that extends around the wrist and hand and wraps around the thumb. Such flexible sleeve materials often provide insufficient support to promote healing of an acutely injured thumb, or prevent further injury of a chronically injured thumb. Other conventional devices include the use of a rigid stay that is held to the thumb using the flexible material. The rigid stay, however, can be uncomfortable to wear.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a thumb support that is comfortable to wear while still providing adequate support to promote healing and/or prevent further injury.